Enquanto Você Dormia
by Angel T-chan Nekoi
Summary: Songfic com a música I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing do Aerosmith. Yaoi YYxY. Ponderações de Yami enquanto Yugi dormia... One shot [um dia eu aprendo a fazer sumários, não se preocupem...]


**Enquanto Você Dormia**

By Yura Dark Angel of Death

Avisos: Yaoi YYxY, TWT, Sugar, Angst básico, Sugar, Yami POV e + Angst. Mais meloso que isso e eu fico com diabete...

Disclaimer: OK! OK! EU CONFESSO! YUGIOH NÃO ME PERTENCE, NENHUM DE SEUS PERSONAGENS ME PERTENCE, NEM A MÚSICA "I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING" ME PERTENCE! ELES SÃO, RESPECTIVAMENTE, DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI E DA BANDA AEROSMITH! SATISFEITOS AGORA!

Nota da autora: Eu já avisei que a música não é minha, pessoal responsável pelo site, então por favor não fiquem no meu pé!

Este é o segundo songfic que eu faço, e minha primeira fic de Yugioh que posto, então PLEEEEEAAAASEEEEEE, MANDEM REVIEWS! PELO AMOR DE KAMI!

Agora, à fic. (acho melhor ter alguns lencinhos à mão pra mim agora...)

**ENQUANTO VOCÊ DORMIA**

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
Aerosmith  
**  
_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Eu poderia ficar acordado, apenas para ouví-lo respirar  
Ficar apreciando seu sorriso enquanto dorme,  
Enquanto você está longe, na terra dos sonhos  
Eu poderia perder minha vida inteira nessa doce rendição  
Eu poderia me perder nesse momento, para sempre  
Cada momento perdido ao seu lado, é precioso_

Sabe, eu não me preocupo muito em dormir. Durante a noite, prefiro ficar acordado... prefiro ficar te observando. Você é lindo quando está acordado... quando dorme então, parece... feito de porcelana, um anjo... um anjo de pura luz e candura. Você sorri... seus sonhos devem ser maravilhosos. O que você tanto aprecia durante seu sono? Eu queria poder entrar em seus sonhos... nessa terra maravilhosa onde você está sorrindo. Na realidade, eu até poderia, mas... sei que não é certo manipular os sonhos, você não merece ser interrompido nessa hora. Acho tão bom... fica só te olhando, aqui, sentado ao seu lado na cama, mesmo sendo apenas um espírito... tenho muito tempo ainda para te olhar, o tempo não passa em mim. Essas horas em que ficamos sozinhos, somente nós, são as que eu mais adoro... meu tesouro, meu hikari...

_I don't want close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero dormir  
Porque eu sinto sua falta, meu amor.  
E eu não quero perder nenhum momento  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O mais doce sonho jamais compensará  
Eu ainda sinto sua falta, meu amor  
E eu não quero perder nenhum momento._

Nunca vou contar pra você, me perdoe por esconder isso, mas meus piores pesadelos são com você sumindo, indo embora... não agüento isso, não quero nem imaginar isso acontecer. Quando tenho esses sonhos, não durmo mais depois, prefiro ficar aqui e garantir que eles não deixarão de ser isso, apenas sonhos... é por isso que estou acordado agora. Mesmo nos meus sonhos, você nunca deixa esse sorriso... essa luz própria que você possui, que aquece minha alma como não acontece já faz cinco mil anos...

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_Fico deitado perto de você, ouvindo seu coração bater  
E eu fico pensando "O que você está sonhando?"  
Imaginando se sou eu que você está vendo  
E então beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
E a única coisa que eu quero é ficar com você  
Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre._

Sabe qual é uma das poucas coisas boas em ser um espírito? Quando se quer fazer algo sem ser notado, não é nem um pouco difícil... eu sei, isso foi de um sarcasmo imenso, mas nesse momento, em que eu fico aqui, perto de você, ouvindo o som suave do seu coração, posso dizer que estou feliz por você não me sentir... eu não assusto você com meu 'peso' e você não acorda com medo de mim. Medo... lembra quando você finalmente percebeu minha presença dentro do enigma e na sua mente? Você ficou tão... aterrorizado... sinto como se um espinho gigantesco fincasse no meu coração toda vez que lembro de sua expressão naquele momento...

"_Gomene..." _Escapa de meus lábios, mas foi tão baixinho que você jamais iria ouvir...

Mas agora está tudo bem... estamos juntos, você não tem mais receio de mim. Eu posso ficar... assim... junto. Nunca desejei tanto, que o tempo parasse, como desejo agora... Agradeço a Rá, a Kami, a qualquer Deus que esteja ouvindo e que foi o responsável por me manter nessa existência até hoje, pois eu pude conhecer você...

_I don't want close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero dormir  
Porque eu sinto sua falta, meu amor.  
E eu não quero perder nenhum momento  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O mais doce sonho jamais compensará  
Eu ainda sinto sua falta, meu amor  
E eu não quero perder nenhum momento._

Apesar de tudo, a noite continua a avançar… e eu continuo aqui. Não vou dormir, não preciso dormir... posso dormir durante as suas aulas, elas são tão enfadonhas que realmente parecem uma cantiga de ninar pra mim... desculpe por dizer isso, mas sabe que sou sincero. Durante elas você não corre perigo, posso garantir pois já as presenciei muito. Não haverá problemas de um mero ser etéreo como eu dormir durante elas... ninguém perceberia de qualquer maneira... Meus lábios se curvam num sorriso triste nesse pensamento. Ninguém... somente você. Você é o único que pode realmente me ver, saber como sou realmente. Téa, Joey, e os outros tem apenas uma vaga noção, e às vezes nem isso... Somos confundidos sempre, menos quando avisamos que trocamos de lugar, não é? Me pergunto quando eles finalmente perceberão... minha alma, meu coração... tão diferentes do seu, tanto quanto a luz é diferente da escuridão.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Eu não quero perder nenhum sorriso  
Eu não quero perder nenhum beijo  
Bem, eu só quero ficar com você  
Bem aqui com você, como estamos agora  
Eu quero te abraçar e te trazer para perto de mim  
Sentir seu coração bem próximo ao meu  
E ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto de tempo que tivermos._

Você se mexe um pouco durante o sono, isso chama minha atenção. Seu sorriso perdura, numa felicidade que eu não consigo descobrir. Eu queria tanto... te tocar... poder... abraçar. É algo estranho, não acha? Antes eu estava feliz por você não poder me sentir, mas agora... Eu queria ter um corpo, meu próprio corpo, agora. Assim, eu poderia te dizer o que eu sinto, poderia pedir um abraço, poderíamos trocar beijos, eu te colocaria deitado no meu colo, e assim dormiríamos... juntos, talvez sonhando as mesmas coisas até... Encosto de novo em você, você se mexe como se sentisse, mas sei que isso é bobagem, não tem como. Você é tão quente, Yugi... mesmo como alma, posso sentir... seu corpo é quente, seu coração tão caloroso, tão amoroso... queria poder dizer que te amo, que mesmo tendo sido realmente um faraó no passado, creio que não tinha nada tão valioso quanto você é, pra mim, agora.

_I don't want close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Eu não quero fechar meus olhos  
Eu não quero dormir  
Porque eu sinto sua falta, meu amor.  
E eu não quero perder nenhum momento  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O mais doce sonho jamais compensará  
Eu ainda sinto sua falta, meu amor  
E eu não quero perder nenhum momento._

Já está amanhecendo?.. você vai ter que se levantar em breve, e eu não poderei mais te abraçar como estou fazendo agora. Vou ter de continuar a fazer de conta que não sinto nada, que somos apenas grandes amigos... mesmo que eu lhe dissesse o que sinto, como faríamos para ficarmos juntos, sendo eu apenas uma... sombra...? Tudo o que posso fazer por você é continuar a te proteger, a te ajudar, até porque é por causa do passado desconhecido por mim mesmo que você sofre, luta, corre tantos perigos... só para me ajudar e ajudar seus amigos. Quando anoitecer, posso continuar minha 'apreciação' solitária... E agora, enquanto você lentamente acorda e se levanta, guardo na parte mais preciosa de minha mente e coração a linda imagem de meu anjo sorrindo docemente enquanto dormia, e torno a mostrar minha comum expressão de 'amor e sorriso fraternal', ao mesmo tempo que te digo o mesmo que em todas as manhãs:

"_Ohayo, Aibou..."_

OWARI

OKII (snif) NEKO NO (chuif) KISU (snif snif) JA NE... (buuáááá…)


End file.
